The Uncle Doom
by Nothing 0r Something
Summary: So that's a Doom Slayer being an "Uncle" to Ruby and Yang... and Summer yeah... Doom is owned by ID software and RWBY owned by Rooster teeth.
1. 1test

_**It's been far too long, but not for HIM...**_

_**As HE walked hellscape knowing that HE...**_

_**Massacred all daemons from all realms of existence…**_

_**Non-left, there were all gone…**_

_**All that's left was...**_

**THE DOOM SLAYER.**

Summer was scouting a location for the first year initiation. It wasn't a hard deal for her, all it was is to check how much grimm was in the area. To her surprise, there was almost no grimm?

_Summer's POV..._

If to say it was my first time seeing here mostly small packs of Beowulf's and some Ursa majors, that wouldn't be a lie. With that done I just need to call bullhead and report to Ozpin of were about's and have the rest of a day free.

But that was fast to end as I heard booming steps behind me. As I turned around I saw A GOLIATH CHARGING AT ME! I dodged it as it passed by. Goliath started turning around for the second attack, as I was readying my scythe, ready to strike... But it was proven to be not necessary as grimm charged me and was abruptly stopped by a hulking man in a green set of armour coming out of nowhere.

He gripped goliath tusks and broke them in half, then injecting them in grimm's skull. As grimm started to faint into black smoke he turned to face me. He spoke no words just looking at me.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered looking in his blue visor that was reflecting my face.

But he was just staring at me with no words nor motion.

"Not talkative type are you?" I stated and received a nod.

"Okay, what are you doing here anyway?" He just shrugs and started walking away.

"Wait can you at list tell me your name!" He stopped and waited for a moment before grabbing my arm and placing my fingers on to a mark on his helmet… All I heard was **THE DOOM SLAYER. **And when I blinked he was gone.

"Summer..." was the last thing I said before seeing the bullhead landing near me.


	2. 2test

_Summer's POV…_

"So you want to tell me that we have someone running around the forest and killing grimm?" said Ozpin with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Well yes and no..." Ozpin tilted his head at my answer.

"First yes he kinda is running around and possibly killing more grimm's, second no is to your concern, after all, he possibly saved my life and was kind enough to not attack me," I said placing my crossing my arms on a chest.

"And you despite just meeting him, already trying to defend him?" I stuttered for a second "And what's wrong with that? I admit he looks _'scary' _but that doesn't mean he's here with bad intentions… As far as I know, he's done nothing wrong towards as!" at those words Ozpin just looked at me for a moment, sipped coffee from his mug and with serious tone said "If accounting that you are the only one that encountered him so far, I presume he wouldn't be a problem for first-year students… You can go to your dorn ." with the last look I turned and left his office.

_2 weeks later…_

It's been 2 weeks since I saw "Doom", throughout long 14 days I started hearing rumors about a man in a green set of armor that would come out of nowhere and save people from grimm and with blink of an eye disappearing out of sight.

"Summer!" Raven bring me out of my thoughts and I started looking at her with a confused look.

"Are you okay? You have been more silent than usual." Said with concern look Raven.

"Yes I'm okay, I was just thinking about someone…"

"And who would that be." Said Raven with a chuckle.

"Did you heard rumors about a man in green armor?" I said with a serious tone.

"Yeah I know those "and he then would disappear into thin air", what about him? Do you know him or something?" Said Raven getting closer to my side.

"Well all I know about him is his name and that he save me from a long fight with a goliath about two weeks ago," I said looking at her with a slite grin.

"Is that so, then you surely wouldn't mind telling me his name, right?"

"Sure! But this comes with a price…"

"What comes with a price? Did I miss something?" Said Qrow walking into a room.

"Yes, our Rossy knows the name of a mystery man in green, I'm right Summer?" Raven said with a spark in eyes.

"Oh, you talking about the Doom Slayer guy."

"How you get his name Qrow!" I said out of surprise.

"I have my ways and you one night was murmuring his name," Qrow said with a grin "And I saw him in the forest killing grimm with his bare hands."

"Were?!" I said excitedly with chance to see him again.

"I don't know when I blinked he disappeared from the spot." Causally said Qrow. "And you sounded excited right there, what's up with that?"

"Well it's not an everyday view seeing a man broke goliath tusks and shave them right in its skull," I said shyly with a nervous grin.

….

"**WHAT!**"


	3. How this all started

_**A**_**/**_**N:**_** Okay I got a bit cared away from main story in the first two chapters and maid little of them just to get a hold over characters. From now on I want to take the story where I intended to take it, thus silent Doom Slayer being somewhat of an uncle to Ruby and Yang.**

**P.S: This story starts when Ruby is 4 years old and Summer knows Doom from personal in counters with him. Oh and chapters 1 and 2 would now be tests 1 and 2 that's it.**

The Doom Slayer, the one that sat end to demons of doom, erasing them from all plains of existence. With their demise, HellWalker walked to different worlds seeking those that harm the innocent.

The first world in his path became Ramnent, planet fuelled by dust. In it's awaking Remnant was home for beings called grimm – animals, beings of black mist which created by Dark Gods of this world. But with dark comes light… From ash were created Humans and Faunus, and with them comes technology powered by dust to fend of from grimm.

With that said our story starts with a huntress named Summer Rose or how she known by her family "Super Mom", but for Doom Slayer she became somewhat of a daughter to him since time when HE saved her from grimm, at that time she was somewhere 9-10 years old and for her Doom was like friend that will always be there for her even if he is the quietest person she ever saw. But with age Slayer became for her more of the father figure than a friend.

When Summer attended to Beacon Academy Slayer learned about four maidens of seasons and their powers. With some killing, Doom found information about Salem "Dark Queen" and Ozpin "One who gave maidens powers" who spoused "_stop_" Salem or subdue her to a "_Good side_".

As for Summer, her first year started from initiation, which she ended with flying colors, that happened to be the first time when she putrefied grimm with her silver eyes. After initiation Summer was formed into team STRQ with Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven, Qrow Branwen.

In the second year, Summer learned about Salem and Qzpins "_immortality_".

And for the third year was the first encounter with Salem for team STRQ but that ended quickly because of Doom Slayer crashing the party, at this point, even Summer couldn't understand how still nobody knows about him.

After Summer graduated from Beacon Academy, Ozpin took her on a short leash by words "_trusted associate_".

After a few years of slaying grimm and spending time with "_old man_" Slayer as she puts it, Summer became mother to a stepdaughter Yang Xiao Long and her daughter Ruby Rose and since that time was everyday life with nothing more to it but it was a till now...


	4. Old man Slayer

It was usual morning for Summer, shining sun with a blue sky without clouds, sounds of shivering trees and frying eggs with bacon. But the sound of the opening door brought Summer from her daydreaming.

_Summer's POV_

'_Hmm… who would come by so early'. With that in thoughts, I stroll out of the kitchen to see who was in a doorway. What I saw was…_' "UNCLE DOOM!" screaming I ran up to him with a big smile. When I was close enough I hugged him like a huge intimidating teddy bear he is.

"Where were you're been all those two years?" He just shrugged and pat my head. "Still silent as ever." with a nod from him I heard someone calling out for me "Summer with who are you talking to." then I saw Tia with a confused look on his face.

"Oh that's Uncle Doom," I said with overjoy, "Uncle? I thought you didn't have any" Tia said with a look of suspicion, "Well I didn't have any an till Doom saved me from grimm when I was 10 years old" I said looking at slayer, "So he isn't uncle" Tia said with surprise at my answer, "Yes but who said I can't call him that, he seems doesn't mind it" Doom give me a quick nod and started walking towards stairs to the second floor when I saw him looking up at the stairs, I saw Ruby and Yang observing as, mostly they were focused on Doom, from top of staircase.

As he stopped at the bottom of the staircase suddenly he felt slite weight oh his shoulder. With slite turn of his head, he spotted Ruby hanging on his shoulder with eyes full of amazement "MOMISTHISUNCLEDOOMYYOUWERETELLINGSTORYSABOUT!" Ruby shouted like fangirl seeing her idol. "Now, now Ruby, don't go fangirling on your uncle Doom..." I said observing how Yang was trying to pull Ruby of Slayer's shoulder but was a few centimeters shorter to rich at list Ruby's legs, with that Doom gripped Ruby's torso and place her on her own feet and patted both girls heads.

"Alright… with that out of the way, I think it's a good time to get back to the table, I hope eggs didn't went cold." with those words Tia turned around and went back to the kitchen behind him were running Yang and Ruby.

After they left I approached "So someone stopped hiding from the people's eyes" he just shake his hand like saying kinda. "Well I just happy that you came back that's all" with that I walked back to the kitchen but before I could enter I gave him last gaze and saw him sitting on the staircase of the front bench.

_Qrow's POV some hours ago…_

"So Ozpin, why did you call me in your office?" But instead of an answer, he gave me some papers labeled 'For Summer Rose'.

"As you may already guess, I need you to deliver those papers to with haste" — "And when did I become your delivery boy, Ozpin?" — "When you walked in my office, now deliver the papers to Summer if you may…" with the swing of my flask I gripped papers and left his office.

After an hour of flight, I spotted a… green spaceman? '_Well, that's a new one and looks like he just killed some grimm_' I thought as he marshes from the black mist in the same direction I was headed. _'Well I hope Summer knows him, spaceman here seems been here longer then I like to believe_'.

_Present time..._

I was flying through the window when I felt a burning stare on my back when I turned around I was greeted by space man's cold visor staring at me for a few seconds and then turning back to observing forest. '_OK… he surely can give the creeps, I will be better of founding Summer and ask her some questions... and deliver these papers._'

_Summer's POV_

After finishing my breakfast I heard a loud bang from the front doors with that I dashed through the kitchen door. When I riched the front door I saw Uncle Doom just doing his thing, that being reaping head of Goliath with absolute ease.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder "I think this belongs to you" Said Qrow handing me papers, most likely from Ozpin. "Anyway, why Ozpin sends you some missions in paper from?" - "Like I should know Qrow… So is something more you have for me or that's it?" - "Well, not from you but from that spaceman over there." - "Spaceman? Do you mean uncle Doom?" - "Wait, uncle? Where did you get one? Last time I checked you did have any." - "That because he's '_Uncle_' not uncle." - "And when did you found that '_uncle_'." - "When I was about ten." - "Ten… Then why there no mention of him anywhere and he's not just some normal guy walking around Vale is he? " - "First, Yes he's not just normal guy… He is something _**MORE**_. Second, I was surprised by this too, as no one knows about him! Even Ozpin has no clue about him!" - "Well, now he has" - "If you don't tell him, he wouldn't know" - "I look into that but this besides the point" - "What do you mean?" - "Is this normal of him reaping grimm barehanded?" - "Yep! why did you ask?" - "Just curious…"

Then I felt a unique presence that you should fear, flee from it but I would know better to stay as close as possible because I know if someone would even look at me wrong way… they would meet there literal **DOOM.** "Did you even saw his face?" - "Yap!", "What? Someone doesn't like seeing them selfs in cold visor~" - "Maybe… Well good to see you anyways and you to… Doom… Nah, spaceman sounds better. Well, I'm gonna go now!" - "Bye, come around sometime!" - "Sure". And with a swing of a flask Qrow left.

_Somewhere… in the dark. Salem's POV…_

_Such rage… Such will… But all too similar… To a friend… That disappeared two years ago… That silence presence of him… So calming and claiming… No fear, worry… The feeling of need to be as close as possible to him… Being protected in his grasp… Comforted in his presence… Loved by his silence... _


	5. Nothing or Something?

_? POV._

"Ah? What? Where?"

"Oh. Same old nothing"

"Oh well, he did say that Remnant had some kind darkness of it's own"

"Not as good as nothing but close enough"

"Let's see. First order of business is to found Salem… Easy enough"

"Second is make a small talk, third meet Summer, Fourth look after Ruby and Fifth is Slayer himself"

"After Doom he sure is having time for himself and his little Summer heh"

"Alright next stop is Salem's castle"

As I started to walk I appeared in the room with a big table and a throne at the end of it. Room itself was purple with windows showing a chaotic realm.

"Comfy"

Salem: "Why thank you. It was long since I had any guests, and who might you be?"

"Name is Nothing or Something but Nothing or "Cheshire cat" would be fine" I said with a wide smile.

Salem: "And what is your business here?"

"You"

Salem: "And what does this supposed mean?"

"Well, meeting you lonely goddess, maybe continue our little chat. You know, get to know you better" my smile only became wider.

Salem: "I think you know me more than enough faunus"

"Sorry but I'm nothing, not faunus"

Salem: "I can clearly see your cat ears and tail"

"That's because I am nothing and that's where my nickname "Cheshire Cat" comes in red eyes" I teleported to her side with a shiny smile.

Salem looked at me and got closer to my face of black fog, and locked her eyes with mine.

Salem: "So tell me Nothing, why do I sense Slayer's sent on you?"

"Oh, is it that strong? But if seriously he asks me for a Favour's time to time, like right now" I got paper out of my pocket.

Salem: "Is that so. Then why is my name in a list of yours?"

"Just to keep you company I guess. Besides what's wrong to have a mad old me around" I said teleporting on her throne looking at her. On her I can see a slight smile forming on her face.

"You know that smile suits you more than that stoic face of yours" I said with a still present smile on my 'face'.

Salem: "You flutter me but I suppose you have a job to do as do I, so scram kitty"

"Well then, until we meet again" I said getting off from the throne and going behind it to teleport in Summer's home.

_Summer's POV._

I wake up from a sense that someone is watching me. As I opened my eyes I saw a black foggy figure with cat ears and tail covered in a mix of blue and purple fogs. But one thing was eye catching, that was the widest smile I ever saw that's for sure.

?: "Wake wake Summer it's already 8 am, and I know you like to take long baths"

"Okay… That's creepy. And Who are you exactly?"

Nothing: "What good old Uncle didn't tell you about me? Anyway the name is Nothing or Something or just Nothing or you can use my nickname

"Cheshire Cat" or... Cat, you get the point"

"Yeah I did. But why are you on the ceiling?"

Nothing: "Why are you on the couch and not in the bed?" He said teleporting to my side, gripping me by the waist and lifting me from the couch...

Nothing: "Cmon get up… You know Slayer doesn't like just standing around without doing something" and placing me one my feet.

"Good point, but after my bath you gonna tell me how you meet Uncle"

Nothing: "Deal, see you soon"

_Nothing's POV._

"And Summer awake, now is to check on Ruby and see what trouble am in" staffing paper back in the pocket and teleporting in the girls room, I saw that Yang was probably with Tai considering that she is not in the bed. When I saw Ruby she looked asleep but the key word was 'looked'. When I turned around, I felt something or someone grabbing my tail.

"So, you're awake and grabby happy" I said with a smile looking at a copy of Summer named Ruby.

"Well, ready to start a new day with your friend Nothing? Or cat that's fine too"

Ruby: "Kitty!"

"Alright Kitty it is"

Ruby: "Your that Kitty that Uncle showed us? He said that you are coming"

"Yeah that's me"

Ruby: "So what are you doing here? Are you here to stay with me when mommy is at work with Uncle!" She energetically jumped on my arm probably to get to my ears.

"Okay there cowgirl you need to slow your horses. First go dress up and then you can play with my ears! Deal"

Ruby: "DEAL!"

"And she left only petals… That's gonna be fun"

As I started walking back in the living room I suddenly felt a weight on my back "Hey! easy there. Let me boost you up on my shoulders"

As I set her on my shoulders, she began tugging on my ears, which caused me to start to purr. And that gave me an idea.

"Hey Rubes, you know about purple castle?"

Ruby: "What castle?"

"Close your eyes for a sec" with that I teleported us in front of a castle gate.

"This castle!" I said pointing at purple castle with a crazy smile on my face.

Ruby: "WOOOAH" All she said after seeing crystal castle.

"Okay let's go inside"

After a minute of walk grimm things started to walk behind us.

"Ruby put on this cloak and don't ask why" I handed her an oversized cloak and when I say oversized I mean it.

Ruby did what I said and the red cloak is now wrapping around me and Ruby. I heard her giggle when the cloak's hood covered our heads fully.

"And our show begins" Ruby picking a little out of the hood looked at the walls with pillars that were covered by paintings of chaotic worlds. But one of the paintings that stood out the most was Salem herself.

Ruby: "This lady has a scary look"

"You can say that but you have to give her beauty a credit. With those eyes of hers that can glow in bright red colour and her body build" _'and all mighty MILF she is. I still don't know how after having four daughters she's still looks good on figure'_

Ruby: "Do you know her?"

"Well yes, She is a owner of this castle after all"

Ruby: "Can we see her!"

"Why not. Even tho I literally said my "goodbyes" to her 1 hours ago"

**Third POV**

As Nothing and Ruby went exploring the castle, Summer was done with her bath.

Summer: "I have a bad feeling about Nothing… I hope he doesn't do something that I regret. Wait, where are they anyway?"

_(With Nothing)_

Nothing: "Hey Rubs we need to make a detour to your house, so close your eyes for a second" He opened a door and walked in only to appear in the Summer household.

Nothing: "Summer you called?"

Summer: "Yes! Where is Ruby? And why are you in the cloak?"

Nothing: "She's right here" He retracted his hood to reveal Ruby sitting on his shoulders with head laying between his ears.

Ruby: "Mommy! We been in huge castle owned by some scary pale lady"

Summer: "Nothing, don't tell me that you've been in Salem's castle" She said glaring daggers at him.

Nothing: "Yes we were in there" His smile grew wider "But no worry. She was on me all the time we were in there"

Summer: "Okay, but still at list tell me about it first... Do you want anything to eat?" She said, easing her glare.

Nothing: "I don't need to eat but I'm gonna ask you the same question" He asked, focusing his eyes on Summer.

Summer: "Well I would like to get a treat!" Her eyes sparkle from hearing an offer.

Nothing: "Then tell me what you want" He said walking in the kitchen.

Summer: "How about some pancakes"

Nothing: "Classy or something else" He said, setting Ruby on a chair.

Summer: "Let's stick with classic"

Nothing: "Alright, two classy pancakes coming up" In his hands appeared two plaits of freshly made pancakes with butter and maple syrup.

Summer: "Woah that looks tasty. How did you do this?"

Nothing: "Am nothing and there is nothing to it. Now enjoy your meal" Nothing patted Summer head and before he exited the kitchen "And our deal is still on"

As Cheshire cat left the kitchen he heard knock on the door. Nothing teleported himself in front of the door and opened it to reveal Qrow holding Yang by the hand.

Nothing: "Hey... Qrow?" He tilted his head.

Qrow: "Who or what are you? And how do you know my name?" Qrow placed his hand on his sword handle.

Nothing: "Name is Nothing or Something... but you can call me Nothing! And I just know" He turned around "So… Are you two gonna come in?" with that Nothing teleported himself back in the kitchen.

Summer: "Who was at the door?"

Nothing: "Qrow and Yang… Hey I think it's time to go" He placed his hand on her eyes and teleported them to Slayer "There we go! Hey Slayer I did what you asked but I'm gonna stay for a lot longer… I'm gonna explore the world a little" He said teleporting back to the house.

Summer: "Where did you even get him uncle?"

Slayer:"..."

Summer: "What do you mean he just appeared out of nothing… Oh"

Slayer: "..."

Summer: "Yeah you right we should do job first then Nothing"

_Back in the house._

Qrow: "So Rubes can you tell me more about Nothing?"

Nothing: "What can't I just tell you instead?" He said taunting.

Qrow: "Well, I suppose you can but first make this a double" He leaned on a chair and showed one whisky shot.

Nothing: "Sure" With a flick of his wrist he made it a triple "Now what is your question?"

Qrow: "Who are you?"

Nothing:"Real imaginary friend for mentally unstable"

Qrow: "What is your business in here?"

Nothing: "First it was this" He showed paper with tasks from Doom "Now I just want to know how this will end for my mental buddy Slayer"

Qrow: "So you're Slayer's friend"

Nothing: "... "Friend"... "

Qrow: "And now you're just gonna float around Remnant, do some stuff?"

Nothing: "Well yes, That's the fun part after all… But what happened to Tai? I can't see or sense him... like he was erased?"

Qrow: "No one knows and no one cares like he never existed... And why are you only wearing your pants like you not even wear shoes?"

Nothing: "Okay… And it's not your problem… Am gonna do my job now" He teleported in Yang's and Ruby's room.

Qrow: "Well this day is getting better and better... Eh" He looked at three shots "One for nothing… Second for me and third for Summer… And let Slayer help us from Nothing he's too chaotic" He looked out of the window "Better get Flying" with that Qrow left.

Nothing: "Hey girls" He sat on the armchair.

Ruby: "Why is Kitty sad?"

Nothing: "I'm not sad Rubs... I'm just a psychopath and psycho-maniac in one and it bothers me like a headache" He said with his head resting on his hands "You know going into madness is fun on its own... but I'm already a madman and your Imaginary friend"

Ruby: "Imaginary? You're real for me!" She sat on top of the armchair.

Nothing: "Yes but I'm gonna show myself only when needed and when I feel like it" He glances over Yang "Say Yang why are you so silent" He leaned on the chair only for Ruby to start rubbing his ears.

Yang: "I was just thinking about what said my friends at Signal"

Nothing: " 'Friends' never had them… Even if they call me that, I never saw them as that… Just listen here Yang, Friends or not, never listen to what they have said to you… If you like it as you are then you don't need a second opinion… And *snicker* if you want long bushy hair, oh you so like, then you can have them… If you can look after them and can prevent somebody from cutting them off"

Yang: "You really think so?"

Nothing: "Now what did I tell you just now"

Yang: "Yeah you right I can have them!"

Nothing: "Now that's the spirit" He hugged Yang.

As Nothing was hugging Yang, He felt Ruby falling asleep on his head.

Nothing: "I think it is time for a bed, what you say Yang" He looked at her only to see her fast asleep too "Heh sure. Sleep wouldn't hurt" with that they all fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey! It's me! Nothing! How are you all been? Good, bad or ugly I don't care!**

**So if you are wondering who Nothing is... Then that's me! Well it is me after mental Asylum where kids give me that nickname. (Oh yeah 'Doctors' didn't help with my problem). Kids there were not in the best shape in both physical and mental, man that was a terrible site. You don't believe how I was happy with my low need for food because I can live on bread and water other food I gave to the kids or those who were needed the most. Then I would just spend time with kids to make at least someone happy with my crazy smile (Cheshire Cat nick stack with me too but that was given me by one nurse then it's just with me). Well yes… Now you know more.**

**And I think that's a bye until next chapter!**

**Oh and yes! Next chapter is going to be the last intro to the main stuff of the RWBY! And Nothing is out for a sleep!**


End file.
